Amu's Long Wait
by Navybluex
Summary: It has been 3 years since Ikuto left for College in Europe. And Amu misses him. He said he would give her something special once he came back, but it's been so long... Oh yes, I made Ikuto 18 when he's supposed to be 19 when he comes back. 19 is too old.


My first oneshot : D

Anyway, this is before ch. 43. So, this is what I imagine.

Yoru: Navy does not own Shugo Chara, or me. HAHA. –sticks tongue out-

Navy: YA WANT YOUR TAYAKI OR NOT, NEKO-CHAN? –Adoring voice with a threatening smile-

Yoru: Fine, nya… -takes a few steps away in pure terror-

Navy: HAHAHAHA, rawr, fear me : D –Tadase's King laugh-

YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! (Damn, I'm retarded.)

It had been three years since Ikuto had gone away for college. But he did promise he would come back, and would give me something 'special'…

Hinamori Amu sat on her bed, in deep thought as she stared at the deep blue sky. Yes, she was THE Hinamori Amu, who everyone thought was 'cool & spicy'. But, her outside character was way different from whom she wanted to be… And that's when Ran, Miki, and Suu came: her three Guardian Angels. They were always with her… Or tried to be, at least. When they arrived, she started making friends, and joined the Guardians, and soon became their Joker. Her best friend was called Nadeshiko, the first Queen, but, turns out she was actually a boy, which Amu found out not so long ago… Yaya, the Ace a little girl who always put her best into everything, Kukai, the Jack, who was always very active – sometimes even too much—and was the type of person who could put you in a good mood whenever you're feeling blue. Kairi, who was the second Jack after Kukai graduated and went to middle school. He was very smart, and was the first boy to confess his love to Amu. There was Rima, the second Queen after Nadeshiko left to study in Europe. At first, she had absolutely no sense of humor and was really stubborn, but actually she was obsessed with gags, and the Bala-Balance Dance. There was Utau, who wasn't part of the Guardians, but still a great friend. She had worked for Easter as a singer and helped them capture X Eggs, but then quit, and completely changed to a good person. Then, there was Tadase, the King, and prince of the whole primary school. Ever since Amu transferred there, she had loved him. Once he confessed his love to her, she was over the moon. But then, Ikuto came…

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Ran, the sporty Guardian Angel asked, as the three of them appeared from under her bed covers.

"Huh?" Amu said, as she tried to come back to reality. "Oh, nothing. Does it look like something's wrong? 'Cause there isn't… You're mistaken," She babbled on, ending it with a simple and obviously fake laugh.

_I knew there was something wrong_, Ran, Miki and Suu thought at the same time.

"Do you miss Ikuto?" Miki asked, giving it a shot. And score, she thought.

Amu had immediately gone beet red.

"W-what do you mean? I-Ikuto? B-but he's in Euro-rope, right?" Amu stuttered as she put up her sleeves. "Isn't it hot in here? Ran, open the windows!" She struggled to say.

The three Guardian Angels laughed.

"What's so funny?" Amu asked, in a frustrated tone.

Then, the three of them jumped in surprise. Her little sister, Ami, burst open her bedroom door, and started screaming.

"W-what is it, Ami?" Amu asked.

"Did super cute neko-chan come back? I wanna pway wif him!" She said, as she started looking through my stuff.

"Ami, stop it, he didn't come back. He's away, but he should come back soon," Ami promised her, as she pointed towards the door.

"Oki. I will come back tomowow to find neko-chan! Bye Bye, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Amu!" She said, as she ran down the stairs.

_So she misses him, too…_ Amu thought.

Amu stopped to look at herself in the mirror, wondering if she was enough for Ikuto, or if he still loved her… In the past three years, Amu's hair had grown a bit more, it almost reached her ribcage, and it was still spiky. She kept her bangs, and she often used the hairclips she used to. Of course, she had grown a lot, but her sense of style didn't change. She wore a checker black and white shirt with a red jacket on top, and black smlim pants. Her boots were deep red, and it came almost up to her knees. And, they weren't high heels, because she could barely walk in them without getting hurt.

"What are you worried about, Amu-chan?" Miki, the artistic Guardian Angel asked.

"You're upset with something," Suu, the cooking Guardian Angel noticed.

Amu quickly looked up at them and said, "No, it's fine. Let's go,"

"Where?" The three Guardian Angels asked.

Amu decided to go take a walk in the park near her house. Her parents and Ami had stayed home watching the 'Crazy Fortune-Telling Woman', as Amu likes to call her. And, of course, Ran, Miki and Suu tagged along.

It was a cold night, and the park was almost empty. No children screaming or running around, no eggs being collected by Lulu and Nana or Easter. That's a great night…

"Last time we were here, it was with the Guardians… Well, the ones left," Amu thought outloud. Yes, the Guardians' table was full, but still almost half of it was missing. Tadase was still the King, Rima was the Queen, Nadeshiko, or Nagihiko was the Jack, Yaya, the Ace, and Amu was the Joker.

She felt really lucky being friends with people like them. Sometimes she wondered if she fit in, if she was that much of a friend.

As she looked around, she spotted the tree she had stood once, and accidentally spurted out Ikuto's name. And, to her surprise, he was on the a branch of the same tree, and looked down at her and said, "What?" in his usual monotone. Just the very thought made Amu's face burn.

"Amu! We can sense the presence of a Guardian!" Suu said, alerted.

"W-What? Can you tell who it is?" Amu asked, as she turned towards Suu and the others.

"No, but it's close," Miki answered, pointing towards the park gates.

"Nagihiko?" Amu shouted. "Yaya? Rima? Kukai? Tadase? Utau?"

No one answered.

"Ikuto…?" She whispered, unsure if she should be saying that name.

"What?" A deep and familiar voice said, coming from one of the trees on her left.

Then a figure jumped down. It looked up, and Amu gasped in surprise.

"I-Ikuto!" she half whispered.

"Yo," he said, taking some steps closer to her. There was a clear smirk on his face. He hadn't changed, really, but he was taller. He had the same deep blue eyes, and his figure was still of a cat's. His navy blue hair was a little bit longer. His clothes were different. The shirt and pants were black, with almost invisible blue stripes, and his shirt was short sleeved. He still walked in the same pose, his precious violin being carried on his back, and his hands in his pockets.

All Amu could do was stare and blush.

"Ah, I see, you've grown quite a lot," Only then, she noticed he was staring at her chest.

She widened her eyes in disbelief.

"P-perverted c-cat!" She struggled to say as she closed her jacket.

"I'm only messing around with you," He said, as he took a step closer. For the first time, Amu didn't back away. "No, I was serious. You actually have grown. You look really mature," He ended.

"Is this just a plan to make me blush and then you will make fun of my face?" She said, as she pouted.

Ikuto carefully grabbed Amu's chin and made her face him. She couldn't help but to blush.

"How could I? Didn't I confess my love to you when you were thirteen? You're fifteen now, and you still don't believe me?" He said, and there was somewhat a different light in his eyes.

"I-Ikuto… How old are you?" She was able to ask.

"I'm eighteen, why you ask?" he answered and grinned.

_Wow, he's so mature, and he looks so… Responsible_, Amu noticed.

"Nothing," she said.

He let go of her chin, but took the hold of her right hand.

"Come on, I have somewhere I want to take you," he said and started heading towards the park entrance.

"W-what? But, I have to go back home," She didn't want to leave him, but her parents would be worried…

Then, he suddenly pulled her hand hard, and leaned in and… Kissed her.

In the background, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Yoru, and Yui, Ikuto's new Guardian Angel, were watching attentively.

"EHH?" Amu's Guardians said at the same time.

"Yeah, you go, Ikuto!" Yoru cheered.

"Chillax, people," Yui said. "They're in love, yes, it's obvious. Let's not ruin the moment!"

Amu thought that the kiss was simple, yet full with passion. It sent shivers running down her spine. She could stay her whole life like this, and she wouldn't mind it, because she knew Ikuto would be there for her, and therefore she would be safe.

When they broke off, the both of them were breathing hard.

"This is your something special I told you I would give you," He smirked. "Now, you have to go home, right?" He asked.

She nodded in response.

"Alright, here we go," he decided without asking for her opinion and dragged her with him.

"Are you taking me home?" She was finally able to ask.

"Yes," He said, and paused for a while. "And I'm going in,"

That last part made Amu blush to the core. "W-what do you mean?"

He stopped abruptly, making Amu bump into him. He put his hands on her shoulders, and leaned in, making their noses touch.

"Well, isn't it better if we tell your parents, rather than keeping it a secret?" He asked.

Amu was still puzzled.

He noticed that, and sighed. He then grabbed her hand once again and started walking.

"You need to tell your parents about me," He gave in. "Your new boyfriend."

Okay, now, Amu was breathing hard, and her jacket was making her even hotter.

"WHAATT?!" She shouted. "YOU CAN'T! THAT'S TOO EMBARRASSING! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU, AND MY SISTER…"

She continued talking, but Ikuto wasn't listening.

"We'll be fine, right?" He asked, which made her stop screaming nonsense.

"Yeah," Amu whispered. She knew they'd be fine, because it was Ikuto and her. No one else.

Navy: Yeah, except for the Guardian Angels… -sigh-

Yoru: Are you trying to say I'm a pain in the butt, and that—

Navy: YEAH, I AM. DO YA WANT ME TO BRING OUT AMI?

Yoru: o.o… No, ma'am…

Navy:_Wow, he does fear me xD._

I hope you guys like this. I apologize if there are some mistakes, cause its midnight here, and tomorrow I have French class. During summer vacation. Yes, poor, poor me…


End file.
